


"Wait."

by malneiro



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Sub Drop, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, SakuAtsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malneiro/pseuds/malneiro
Summary: Before he can reconsider how undignified it is, he’s across the bed and grabbing onto Atsumu’s sleeve and tugging him back, just enough to make him notice and stop before he can continue and find his pants, which are behind the armchair in the corner. He’s not going to tell him that though.“Omi?” Atsumu asks slowly, concerned and slightly confused, eyes wandering down Kiyoomi’s naked form half-hidden in the sheets.Kiyoomi winces and looks away from him. “Let’s just stay like this for a little longer.” Atsumu’s eyebrows raise. “Atsumu… please? Please just stay. Just a little.” He hates how much it sounds like begging.Or, Sakusa and Atsumu are rival thieves who are secretly sleeping together, and strictly sleeping together. But lately, things have changed between them. At least for Sakusa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	"Wait."

Kiyoomi sinks into the pillows, out of breath and a mess. Really, he should get up and shower, in any other situation he would, but he’s too blissed out and tired to care all that much. He doesn’t really want to move. He just wants to stay here in the pillows, with—

Atsumu stretches beside him, and Kiyoomi freezes, until he settles back down onto the pillows. He sighs contentedly rolls onto his side, eyes half-closed but looking at Kiyoomi, who relaxes. “You look obscene, Omi-omi.”

Kiyoomi blushes despite himself. That damned nickname. It’d been given to him as a way to get under his skin, just another way Atsumu seeked to piss him off, but sooner than he could spot the slide, they were in bed together and the stupid little nickname was breathed into his hear, asking for more and telling him how good he was being, or moaned, depending on the night and what they were doing. “Yeah, and who’s fault is that?” he murmurs, but it has none of the usual bite behind it. 

Atsumu laughs lightly. “Mine. And yours, of course. Takes two. Anyway, I never said it was a bad thing, per se.” He reaches across to move a strand of hair out of Kiyoomi’s face, grazing his cheek lightly and slowly in the process. Kiyoomi shudders. “You look good like this. You’re less of an asshole.”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible.” He pulls the sheets back over both of them, where they’d slipped down to their waists. 

Atusmu laughs again, light and to him at least, unforgettable. Kiyoomi reaches out to pull him into him, but Atusmu rolls away when he’s halfway there. His heart drops and shatters, which hurts all the more because he didn’t expect it to be that way. When did such a little action from Atsumu start to affect him so much? It makes him uneasy. Publicly, they’re supposed to hate each other. Hell, even in bed they’re supposed to hate each other, but it’s a different sort of hate. Maybe it’s because he knew it was a slim chance and he got his hopes up, and now he feels stupid. Atsumu never wants to cuddle afterwards. Why would he?

Kiyoomi’s too busy with his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice Atsumu swearing sharply and sitting up. “Damn it. We ran too long again, I’ve gotta— Hell, I should be gone by now. They’re gonna notice— Argh. ‘Samu and Suna ‘r gonna kick my fuckin’ ass, god I’m such an idiot. Fuck this shit.”

Atsumu sits up sharply in bed, apparently having spotted the time on the clock. Kiyoomi hadn’t noticed, but he guesses that it’s later than Atsumu had planned, which he doesn’t get. They keep running longer each time, it’s bound to happen. He should have planned for it, if it was that important. He only dwells on that thought for a moment though, because Atsumu’s out of bed, tugging the sheets off of Kiyoomi and leaving him cold as he starts to tear around the room looking for his clothes, muttering to himself frantically.   
Kiyoomi’s face falls, and he quickly clamps down on it with a glare. He’s… leaving? It’s barely been five minutes since they’ve finished and he’s leaving? The nerve. Kiyoomi isn’t a drive-through, he—

He messed up. Kiyoomi sits up and draws his knees to his chest. He should have realized it the moment that Atsumu turning away hurt him so much. Atsumu hadn’t even meant it like that, but Kiyoomi’s heart still broke into a million pieces over something so small, no one affected him like that, no one. He should have known a lot earlier than that though. He glares at the sheets. Well, Atsumu was always his weak spot.

These were just supposed to be casual hook-ups, just ways for them to blow off steam, it wasn’t supposed to…. Kiyoomi wasn’t supposed to miss him, or want him in any other way. He looks up and Atsumu’s buttoning his shirt. He hasn’t found the pants, and according to his running commentary (he never shuts up, not even in bed, Kiyoomi notes), that’s a problem because Kiyoomi’s taller than him so if he wears Kiyoomi’s pants and not his, then they’ll know that the reason he’s late is because he was busy with someone else. 

Which is fair, Kiyoomi thinks, and Atsumu’s right. As much of a bravado Atsumu puts on sometimes, he’s got a good mind for these things behind it. It’s the reason that he’s been such a damn thorn in Kiyoomi’s side since him and his group came into the scene. Always swiping targets and marks out from him, provoking him into exchanges and competitions that gave them a name as rivals in the criminal underworld. No one but him could come close to doing that, maybe that’s what made him catch Kiyoomi’s eye. 

And now he’s leaving. Kiyoomi has no idea why that makes it hard for him to breathe, but in the moment he doesn’t care, all he needs is to prevent Atsumu from leaving, or at least try to. It’s as if he doesn’t care. It’s not like he’ll be gone forever, Kiyoomi will see him again, but when? It’s not like they keep a consistent schedule. It’s not unusual for them to go months without a chance to see each other again. 

Before he can reconsider how undignified it is, he’s across the bed and grabbing onto Atsumu’s sleeve and tugging him back, just enough to make him notice and stop before he can continue and find his pants, which are behind the armchair in the corner. He’s not going to tell him that though.“Omi?” Atsumu asks slowly, concerned and slightly confused, eyes wandering down Kiyoomi’s naked form half-hidden in the sheets.

Kiyoomi winces and looks away from him. “Let’s just stay like this for a little longer.” Atsumu’s eyebrows raise. “Atsumu… please? Please just stay. Just a little.” He hates how much it sounds like begging.

Atsumu stares at him for a moment that feels like a knife on his throat. Then he starts laughing. Kiyoomi’s heart breaks again. He clenches his jaw and moves back to his place on the bed, tugging the sheets back on him. Of course. He should have known. They made it clear they were just fucking in the beginning. Stupid to think things had changed. “Fine then. Don’t stay. You don’t have to be a dick about it. Just fucking go,” Kiyoomi snaps venomously. He rolls over and reaches for his phone on the nightstand. “See if I care.”

Atsumu catches his wrist before he can grab his phone. Kiyoomi glares at him. Atsumu laughs again, and Kiyoomi mulls over slapping him. He lets him into his bed, and he has the nerve to laugh? A simple no would have been fine. “Let. Go. Of. Me,” Kiyoomi says through gritted teeth. 

Atsumu does, kneeling down by the bed to come face to face with Kiyoomi. He has that insufferable smile on his face. Kiyoomi’s leaning more and more towards a yes to that slap across the face. It wouldn’t be that mean, they’ve stabbed each other on more than one occasion, it’d just be a clear fuck you. “You’re pouting again, Omi,” he says, sounding amused, or pleased, he doesn’t care. Atsumu rubs his thumb over Kiyoomi’s bottom lip. 

Kiyoomi’s throat feels a bit tighter. “Fuck you. You’re being an asshole. A simple ‘no’ would have been fine. Forget about coming back to my home.” He slaps Atsumu’s hand away, maybe a bit harsher than necessary. 

Atsumu shakes his hand out. “All right, I deserve that. I’m sorry, Omi, it’s just….” A smile spreads across his face again. “I never thought you wanted that sort of thing. You just never struck me as the cuddly type.”

Kiyoomi lies on his back, glaring at the ceiling. “Yeah, well it’s not like you ever asked. I’m not a drive-through.” Atsumu winces at that. “And don’t you have somewhere to be? Seemed frantic enough about it.”

“Eh, I never really wanted to go anyway.” Atsumu waves a dismissive hand towards the door, and Kiyoomi is slightly irritated at how quickly he’s able to dismiss something he was so worried about seconds ago. “This is more important.” Atsumu’s face pops up over his. “Besides, it’s probably better if I do stay. We did some heavier stuff today, and ya seem upset, so….”

Kiyoomi glares at him. “So you’re calling me hysterical? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t punch you in the stomach.”

Atsumu waves his hands in surrender and steps out of reach neatly. “Okay okay okay, I’m sorry! I am! I just don’t like seeing ya upset because of me is all, and I want to cuddle you!” Atsumu’s face turns red when he says that, so he barrels on. “Besides, it’s a lot better than that side.” He gestures loosely towards the door. “Casing shit’s boring. Those idiots can do it themselves.”

Kiyoomi glares at him a bit more, but sighs. “All right. Fair enough, that is very boring. Come on.” He pats the space beside him on the bed. 

Atsumu grins and pulls his shirt over his head, then hops over Kiyoomi on the bed. “Thanks Omi!” He sighs happily again and pulls Kiyoomi to his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kiyoomi feels Atsumu’s chest press against his back, and he can’t help but smile. It feels so cozy and safe, and….

He frowns. Right. The stupid feelings. Well, he’s not going to let worrying about Atsumu finding out and dropping him because of it ruin this moment. Atsumu stayed, and he’s holding him. Kiyoomi nuzzles back into him and puts his hands on Atsumu’s. 

Atsumu tucks his face into Kiyoomi’s neck. “I like these moments. Outside is so complicated, all these sides, she hates him and he hates her, and they hate another guy, and we’re supposed to hate each other ‘cause we’re rivals or some shit.” He lightly kisses Kiyoomi’s neck, which makes a shiver go down his spine. “It may be temporary, but in here, with us, it’s simple. All that other stuff doesn’t matter. Well, it does. They’d be pissed if they found out, but what they don’t know won’t hurt ‘em!” With that, he smiles to himself in Kiyoomi’s curls. 

“They?”

Atsumu raises his head for a second, then relaxes again. “You know. Your people. My people. Komori. ‘Samu. Whatever way you want to refer to it. We’re enemies, remember dummy?”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. “Barely.” Atsumu snickers, but doesn’t rise to the bait. “What do you mean ‘supposed’ to hate each other?”

Atsumu goes very still, which sets Kiyoomi on edge. He’s close to turning over to see what his face looks like, when Atsumu tightens his grip on Kiyoomi’s waist so it’s snug. “Kiyoomi, you don’t think I hate you, do you?”

Kiyoomi freezes at the lack of the nickname, and his mind trips over itself. “Ah….”

Before he can think of something to say to that, Atsumu’s presence has vanished from his back and he’s being flipped over onto his other side, facing Atsumu. Atsumu’s demeanor has entirely changed. His face is set and focused, searching Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi blinks back at him, mouth open slightly in shock. “Kiyoomi, I’m serious. Do you really think that I hate you?”

The pressure of Atsumu’s hand on his shoulder where he flipped him around brings him back. “Um… I don’t know. I thought that’s how it was supposed to be,” he says simply. “We hate each other, you know?”

“So is that a yes or no?” Atsumu frowns at him. “Answer me.”

Kiyoomi grimaces. “Atsumu, you’re scaring me.” It’s not something he would normally admit, but how could he not like this, in this situation?

Atsumu blinks in surprise and his face immediately relaxes. “Oh. Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. You worried me is all.” He presses a soft kiss to Kiyoomi’s forehead, and it makes Kiyoomi melt. He’s set at ease again. Atsumu presses his forehead to Kiyoomi’s. “Omi, I swear, I don’t hate you. Maybe I did once, but it’s different now, isn’t it? When we first started meeting up, it was more like hatefucking. We were a bit nasty to each other huh? But that was then. I like spending time with you. Is this how two people who hate each other act?” He smiles at him again.

Kiyoomi sighs. “No, no it’s not.”

“So…..” 

“I don’t hate you,” Kiyoomi says, and he feels a bit lighter. There’s still the feeling he’s developed towards Atsumu that he will eventually have to make a decision about, but for now, things are better. It’s less precarious. Now, he knows that Atsumu doesn’t just keep seeing Kiyoomi because it’s convenient or anything, or it’s some sort of odd out-of-hatred rivalry thing. It feels warm. 

Atsumu smiles, the kind that crinkles the corners of his eyes. “You sure don’t huh?” He laughs and wraps his hands around Kiyoomi’s waist again, pulling him closer to him. They both relax, contented to be in each other’s arms, until Atsumu breaks the silence. “Ya do know… ya do need to take a shower, Kiyoomi. Not that you smell or anything. You just, well….” He snickers. “I’m surprised ya haven’t said anything yet.”

Kiyoomi nips Atsumu’s ear, making him yelp softly. “I know. Let’s just stay like this for a little bit longer though. It’s nice.”

Atsumu tucks his face into the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck and hums happily. “Yeah… it is nice, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a bit of angst with a fluff ending. Misunderstandings are fun to write, but so is communicating, ya know? Anyway, they're cuddling, and eventually they will get together and be happy. Atsumu def returns Kiyoomi's feelings. I love enemies to lovers stuff.


End file.
